Je veux Rêver
by elinska
Summary: Envoyé à Coin-coin les Pâquerettes de Saint-Gervais des pâturages, Shusei et Hotsuma doivent trouver des Duras, les éliminer et rentrer, sauf que... Tout ne marchera pas aussi bien que prévu... Léger ShuseixHotsuma - Fic pas rayonnante de joyeuseté U.u


Salut ! Voici pour moi le moment de revenir sur scène et de laisser un nouvel écrit ! C'est une fiction que j'ai promise à Eric Clutter pour le remercier des fics qu'il fait pour moi (déjà qu'il se débrouille pour les faire avec les couples que j'aime, il les fait à temps ! Pas comme moi xD) Bref ! Du Hotsuma x Shusei ! Tous droits réservés à l'auteur ! Histoire un peu triste que voilà… Enfin, à la fin =) Mon cher dieu de l'inspiration qui, lui aussi était en vacances, est revenu à la casa et m'a soufflé, entre deux pétages de plombs, une histoire triste et que j'ai écrit en 30 minutes au lieu des 3 jours que j'avais mis pour faire une demi-histoire with happy end U.u

_Les histoires les plus tristes sont toujours les plus faciles à écrire :)_

_

* * *

_

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi du comment Takashiro les avaient envoyé exterminer quelques Duras, en tout cas, après 6 heures de trains, 4 heures de voiture, 5 autres d'avion et 20 minutes à pieds et ils étaient arrivés sur un lieu que tout personne normale aurait appelé…

« UN TROU PERDU ! C'EST QUOI CETTE ARNAQUE ? »

… un coin purement et simplement paumé au milieu de la cambrousse de Coin-coin les Pâquerettes de Saint-Gervais des pâturages… Si, si, y avait même un panneau… C'est pour dire… Et pas un Duras en vue…

« Putain de bordel de merde de…

_Hotsuma…

_... MAIS MERDE ! J'AI CETTE PUTAIN DE CHANSON DANS LA TÊTE ! »

Shusei soupira mais se dit que, en y faisant attention lui aussi il avait la chanson d'un certain Justin Bieber en tête… Et merde…

* * *

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, Hotsuma essaya de se suicider quand, pour la sixième fois, il s'était mit à fredonner le refrain de la chanson et Shusei calmait ses sautes d'humeur d'une voix calme et passablement ennuyée. La nuit tomba assez vite, étant partis à cinq heures du matin, réveillés en sursauts par Takashiro lui-même pour les balancer dans le train de plus proche, et après avoir fait 15 heures de transports, il était normal qu'il soit si tard.

Fatigués par le fait d'être resté assis 15 heures, avoir écouté du Justin Bieber et du Mylène Farmer durant 4 heures (le conducteur du taxi aimait vraiment =='), ils cherchèrent un hôtel pour la nuit. Marchant sur la route goudronnée, à l'affût du moindre panneau qui leur indiquerait une route, un restaurant, enfin n'importe quoi, ils se promirent, chacun de leur côté, de tuer Takashiro dès que tout cela serait finit…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, s'amoncelant pour former deux belles heures de marche ils arrivèrent finalement à un semblant de ville, ou du moins, d'un village et qu'elle ne fut pas leur joie, et surprise, de voir une auberge ! Fermée, certes, mais une auberge quand même ! Sans s'en apercevoir vraiment, Hotsuma se rua sur la porte et s'apprêta à tambouriner à la porte comme tout bon bourrin qu'il était, Shusei le devança, frappant avec distinction et classe contre le bois. Peu à peu, quelques lumières s'allumèrent dans la demeure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme replète et joufflue, un peu petite, qui du lever grand la tête, sur laquelle un superbe bonnet marron chocolat moisi trônait, pour observer ses futurs clients.

« Vous, voulez ?

_Et beh… C'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, grogna le blond si bas que l'hôtesse ne l'entendit pas, au contraire de Shusei.

_Bonsoir madame, nous voudrions deux chambres je vous prie, quémanda le brun avec un sourire craquant qui fit rougir les joues potelées de la femme qui s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. »

Elle fila à son bureau en gloussant et repris en battant bêtement des cils :

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai plus qu'une chambre ! Monsieur, dit-elle en pointant Hotsuma d'un doigt dodu, peut prendre la chambre et j'invite Monsieur dans mes appartements. A cela elle lança un clin d'œil aguicheur à Shusei, ce qui eut pour effet de donner des frissons horrifiés au blond qui s'empara de la clef de sa chambre, il monta deux marches de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage et se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son partenaire. Ce dernier sourit à la femme, régla la note et assura qu'il prendrait la chambre avec son ami, ne voulant pas la déranger et fila vite mais avec grâce jusqu'à leur chambre, soupirant une fois arrivé en haut. Hotsuma arrive quelques secondes après, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, ouvrit la porte et entra en premier, s'immobilisant en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit simple, rien de plus… Et c'était bien le seul meuble de la pièce. Il avait imaginé un petit fauteuil où il aurait pu se caler pour la nuit mais non… Un lit simple et puis c'est tout…

« On va devoir se serrer, fit simplement Shusei en fermant la porte derrière lui, puis enlevant son manteau. »

Hotsuma déglutit péniblement… Dormir ? Avec Shusei à ses côtés ? Mission impossible… Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il avait des rêves bizarres, le mettant en scène avec Shusei dans des scénarios… Plus qu'explicites et entraînant, au réveil, un passage obligatoire sous l'eau gelée. Ca faisait quand même deux semaines qu'il se douchait avec le jet d'eau froid et encore… quand il se douchait… Bref ! C'était techniquement impossible ! Le blond se tourna vers son ami pour lui faire part de sa volonté de dormir au sol quand il s'aperçu que celui-ci ne portait en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Hotsuma rougit imperceptiblement avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la brûlure de Shusei et que son visage de s'assombrisse. Le brun le remarqua et s'approcha calmement et se plaça devant son partenaire de façon à qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Hotsuma… Arrête de faire cette tête…

_Je m'en veux…, déclara ce dernier en effleurant la blessure du bout des doigts.

_Ce n'est rien… Je ne t'en veux pas… »

Mais lui, il s'en voulait… Terriblement même…

Cela devais faire trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient couchés, collé l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos, sans pouvoir bouger. Shusei dormait paisiblement, tout le contraire de son partenaire qui, lui, ne dormait pas est n'était pas calme…

_« Ce n'est rien… Je ne t'en veux pas… »_

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Bien sûr qu'il devait lui en vouloir !

_« Un monstre… Il n'aurait jamais dû naître ! »_

Et voilà que sa mère s'y mettait… C'était elle qu'il aurait du incendier… pas tous ces jeunes… Et Shusei non plus…

_« Ce n'est rien… » _

Arrête !

_« Je ne t'en veux pas… »_

Dis-moi que tu m'en veux… Cette indifférence est pire que tout ! Je veux que tu me déteste Shusei ! Que tu me haïsses ! A un tel point que tu voudrais ma mort… Ne reste pas stoïque de cette façon… C'est à cause de moi que, toi aussi, tu as voulu mourir…

_« Tu resteras avec moi, hein ?_

__Si c'est ce que tu veux… »_

…

Et toi, que veux-tu ?

* * *

Ils avaient finalement trouvé des Duras, une vraie foire aux bestiaux ! Et un vrai carnage ! Les Duras les plus faibles avaient été décimés rapidement mais la demi-douzaine de mi-vilain posa quelques problèmes.

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient travaillé en synchronisation, dans un équilibre parfait, sans aucune faute d'accord mais il avait fallu qu'un grand vienne s'en mêler…

« Un Opast…

_Rien qu'ça ! Putain fait chier !

_... »

Et ils attaquèrent, rapidement, efficacement mais le Duras les évita calmement, simplement, comme on contourne un gamin qui vient vous importuner pour avoir sa glace… Le blond grimaça sous l'effet de la colère et de la fatigue, l'Opast rigola.

« Voici les Zweit… Un peu faiblard pour la crème de la crème ! Railla-t-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches noires.

_Tch !

_Je vais vous montrer de quoi, moi, je suis capable… »

Et il disparu. Instantanément, Shusei et Hotsuma se mirent sur leur garde, regardant autour d'eux avec attention, quand « La voix de Dieu » para soudainement une attaque sur sa gauche, tombant nez à nez avec le visage amusé du Duras, qui le regardait avec ses yeux vairons… L'un vert mousse, l'autre, argent, comme ceux de Zess… Brillants tous deux d'animosité…

« CREVE ! »

* * *

Une pluie forte s'abattait sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un champ de bataille… Terre brûlée, des fissures dans le sol, des rochers explosés, des cadavres et un survivant… Serrant dans ses bras un cadavre…

Il ne bougeait pas, à croire que lui aussi n'était plus, mais il serrait le corps de ce jeune homme avec tant de conviction, avec l'énergie du désespoir…

Cela faisait exactement 3 jours qu'il était ici. Son portable avait bien sonné, évidemment, mais lui aussi était mort, brûlé à la première note de sa sonnerie… A côté de lui, une immense parcelle de terre noircie par un feu intense et ravageur…

Alors il se leva, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour sauver son partenaire… Autour de lui, la nature se fanait, la terre mouillée séchait avant de se mettre à fumer sous l'impact de l'eau sur la surface chaude et lui, il se mourrait… à petit feu…

* * *

Quand il arriva à la résidence, tout le monde les cherchait… Lui et Shusei…

« …-Kun ! Hotsuma-Kun ! »

La voix de Yuki… Il était déjà arrivé ?

« Hotsuma ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Shusei ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama une autre voix qu'il n'arrivait même pas à identifié tellement il était fatigué.

_Mort… »

L'annonce tomba comme la guillotine sur le cou de la victime, telle une flèche rapide et précise, elle alla se planter dans son cœur, et bizarrement il ne ressentait rien, après tout il était au courant…

« M-mort… ? N-non ! murmura Toko, horrifiée, m-mais que c'est-il passé ? »

Il ne répondit pas, aussi immobile qu'une statue, le regard planté dans les yeux de Zess, le même œil que celui qui avait tué Shusei…

Le coup partit. Le Duras était à présent à terre, la joue gauche légèrement brûlée. Et Shusei qui ne revenait pas… Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, incapable de pleurer, c'est alors qu'il sombra… Il sombra dans la nostalgie, déconnecté du monde, concentré sur ses souvenirs, sur ceux où Shusei était présent. Oubliant le reste, prostré sur lui-même…

* * *

Il se réveilla lentement et tomba sur le visage éveillé de Shusei et lui sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit à personne.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

_Oui… un simple rêve, Hotsuma… »

Ils se levèrent, le blond s'habilla rapidement tandis que son partenaire l'attendait vers a porte, déjà habillé. La « Voix de Dieu » ouvrit la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger dans un seul et même bruit de pas martelant le sol. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et toutes les personnes présentes relevèrent la tête vers Hotsuma, inquiètes.

« Hotsuma ? Tu vas bien ?

_Bah oui pourquoi ça irait pas ? »

Incompréhension de la part des personnes assises. Peur, douleur, malaise se succédaient dans leurs yeux.

Tachibana arriva à ce moment et interpella Hotsuma :

« Hotsuma, tu n'iras pas en cours pendant quelques temps…

_Pourquoi ?

_ ?

_Bon, c'pas grave. Shusei continuera d'y aller lui ? »

Zess se leva alors coupant part à la conversation, et quitta la pièce suivit des yeux par Yuki, qui fixait intensément les traces de brûlures qu'avais le Duras sur la joue gauche…

* * *

Voilà ! Est-ce juste un rêve ?

Où les faits sont-ils réels ?

Allez savoir U.u On m'avais dit pas de mort, et il n'y en pas ...

_Enfin, peut être ^^..._

_Thanks pour votre lecture !_


End file.
